This invention relates primarily to electronic video poker played by a single player against a pay table with known and unknown values. As opposed to other video poker games that exist and are played on a single, static screen with known values, this innovative invention has a portal that takes a player into another playing screen when four of a kind are made with maximum coins bet (5). The primary playing screen is replaced by a secondary screen welcoming the player, describing the upcoming playing screen, followed by a “Shuffle Up and Deal” button icon, which the player must touch in order to move into the new playing (bonus) screen. When the bonus screen appears a deck of 52 cards plus the joker (bonus card) is dealt face down. The player now becomes interactive with this invention in determining what he wins. The number of picks the player has on this bonus screen is determined by the four of a kind he has made on the primary screen. All cards have specific monetary values, when the player picks (touches) a card, it immediately flips over and the player can see what he has won, the total accruing in a box in the right hand corner of the bonus screen. When all picks are made, the remaining cards flip over so the player can see the rest of the deck including the most important card, the joker. The primary playing screen reappears, all money or credits from the bonus screen transfer into the player's main screen total amount and normal play resumes. This present invention is elegant in its simplicity and beauty of play. This video poker invention with a portal into literally anywhere, with unlimited possibilities, is innovative and totally interactive with the player in determining what they win.